Casualidades
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: Ya lo vez, la vida es así, llena de casualidades. "-No pensé que volverías..."/"-No creí volverte a ver...". GRUVIA.


Titulo: Casualidad

Pareja: Gruvia

Fandom: Fairty Tail

Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen son de Hiro-san, yo los tomo prestados para divertirme con ellos (Secuestraré a Gray-sama a mi cuarto jojojo)

Advertencias: Como siempre, Mucho drama xD, Universo Alterno.

**Casualidad**

¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que ella se fue destrozada y con el corazón herido?

-Han pasado dos años- se respondió a sí misma con una voz muy suave, solo ella misma se escuchó, el cielo estaba gris, lloraba e imaginaba que lloraba por su culpa, el volver a ella aún le dolía.

Tantos recuerdos por esas calles, tantas sonrisas, tantas esperanzas rotas y su corazón hecho añicos a los pies del hombre que tanto amó… y que todavía amaba de manera cruel.

Parada en una esquina de aquella avenida, debajo de un paraguas rosado para protegerse de la tormenta que caía en esos momentos de manera tempestiva, sus ojos azules estaban clavados en la calle por donde corrían varias personas para protegerse de esa misma lluvia, ella solo observaba, triste, sin ganas y ahí lo vio.

Del otro lado de la avenida, justo a la contra esquina de ella, mirándola fijamente, sus ojos grises sorprendidos, su cuerpo empapado, su cabello escurriendo, su ropa adhiriéndose a su fornido cuerpo y ella sintió que las piernas le fallaban e iba a caer de rodillas, ahí estaba "_Él"_.

Sus labios temblaron, él se atrevió a atravesar aquella avenida a paso rápido y a la mitad, comenzó a correr hacia ella, sus corazones se detuvieron cuando estuvieron frente a frente, ella atinó a cubrir al chico y este se acercó más, no dijeron nada y se giraron a lados contrarios, por alguna razón ya no podían verse a los ojos, ella apenada, el avergonzado.

-Pensé que no volverías… -él se atrevió a decir.

-Pensé no volver a verte…- respondió con un suave susurro, no se movieron, uno al lado del otro, sumergidos en un silencio que solo se amortiguaba con la caída de la lluvia.

Ambos debajo del paraguas de ella solo miraron a la gente correr, al agua deslizarse, a los autos pasar, la brisa fresca que deja una tormenta los golpeó, ella se contrajo en sí misma, el tembló de frío y tomó sin permiso el bastón del paraguas, ella lo soltó dejándoselo, como cuando ellos dos caminaban juntos.

-Vamos… -susurró él mientras caminaba, ella lo siguió sin decirle nada, no se negó.

Ambos se extrañaban a su manera.

De alguna forma, terminaron en un café, ella tenía frente de si una taza del mismo té caliente, él había pedido el mismo café cargado y en medio de ambos, el mismo pastel que años atrás disfrutaban juntos, ella mantenía sus ojos azules clavados en la taza de tè, él movía con cuidado su café para no quemarse, callados, en silencio, ella sentía que su corazón se estrujaba.

-¿Cómo has estado?- él rompió el silencio con suma delicadeza, lo que menos quería era alterarla. Pero no lo logró.

Ella saltó suavemente y apenas si giró sus ojos sorprendidos a los grises de él, lo miró con… un remolino de emociones, una mirada que gritaba que lo extrañaba, que lo odiaba, que lo añoraba en las noches, que había llorado en soledad, que había maldecido su nombre…

-B-bien… Juvia ha estado bien, gracias… -susurró y bajó de nuevo la mirada, el verlo a los ojos no le hizo ningún bien, él se percató de que ella no quería hablar.

-Eh… Juvia, yo… -intentó decir algo, ella sonrió y él se quedó callado, la miraba sorprendido.

-Tranquilo, Gray… no te culpo por lo que pasó- Él se quedó callado observándola, se dio cuenta de lo que ella había cambiado, ya no agregaba en "sama" después de su nombre, ya no hablaba tan en tercera como antes, el perfume que ella usaba ya no era el mismo que él mismo le había regalado y que nunca dejaba de usar.

No dijeron nada en un rato, ella se dedico a sorber su té, él la miraba atentamente, su café se enfrío, ella giró sus ojos azules a los grises de él.

Le sonrió como años antes lo había hecho. Fue una puñalada en el corazón de él, se sintió culpable, miserable, se sintió el peor hombre del planeta entero, haber destrozado esa sonrisa angelical, aquel corazón tan puro y se giró hacia la ventana ya que no se atrevía a verla nuevamente, no así.

-Gray, no te voy a reclamar nada…-ella movió la taza de té en sus manos sin dejar de sonreír- Sucedió lo que tenía que suceder… no te culpes más…-susurró suavemente mientras acariciaba con sus pulgares, la taza de cerámica vacía entre sus manos.

-Juvia, lo que pasó…yo… -él apenas si podía levantar la mirada, ella extendió su mano para alcanzar la de él, con valor, ella lo miró con melancolía.

-Sé, que como Juvia, debes de tener un torbellino de emociones… -ella separó su mano de él que no levantaba su gris mirada.

-Nunca pude pedirte perdón… -susurró con mucha suavidad, con toda la culpa que le carcomía desde hace dos años que todo pasó.

-Lo nuestro solo fue casualidad, Gray… así como hoy también es casualidad… -él levantó la mirada ante la mención de ella.

-Nunca vi lo nuestro como casualidad –respondió, con el ceño fruncido, ella sonrió con tristeza y giró sus ojos al ventanal, todavía caía una tempestad afuera.

-Fue casualidad el conocerte aquella vez… fue casualidad el que me enamorara de ti… fue casualidad que conocieras a Lucy… -respondió por lo bajo, él, al recordar su error con nombre y apellido, se quedó callado y apretó sus manos contra la taza de café.

No tenía argumentos, lo que pasó ese día con Lucy fue una casualidad que le hizo perder a la mujer que realmente amaba, a Juvia, y aún triste y arrepentido, no pudo alcanzarla, no pudo detenerla, dejo que se fuera…

-Juvia, de verdad… -levantó su mirada para encontrar en la mejilla de su acompañante, una lágrima solitaria que resbalaba con lentitud, se concentró en la caída de la gota salada a la manga de la chica y después a los ojos azules que estaban teñidos de tristeza.

-Lo siento –sonrió mientras se limpiaba otra lágrima traicionera- No digas nada, ya sé que no has buscado el verme para lastimar a Juvia de nuevo… no te preocupes, lo entiendo – él se mordió el labio para no decir nada, él no merecía decirle absolutamente nada.

De alguna forma, ambos salieron del café, y en lugar de darse la espalda y jurar no volver a verse, caminaron juntos, debajo del paraguas rosa de ella, caminaron hasta el hotel donde ella se hospedaba temporalmente ya que pronto se iría de nuevo, él amablemente la dejó en la puerta de su habitación…

Ella lo invitó a pasar, y mirándose de nuevo, el remolino de emociones los traicionó, él no pudo contener su sentimiento de culpa, entre lágrimas la besó pidiéndole perdón, ella lo abrazó con ternura diciéndole que las cosas siempre sucedían por una cosa, que ella lo amaba aún pero no perdonaba su traición.

Él le rogó que se quedara, ella le dijo que esa noche sería suya una vez más. Se amaron, como siempre, como nunca, se entregaron a la pasión a ese amor roto de hace dos años cuando él en las casualidades de la vida, cayó en las redes de un engaño, jugando peligrosamente con otra mujer, y Juvia, por casualidades de la vida, lo atrapó y se fue, lejos de él, con el corazón destrozado.

Lo merecía, él lo sabía, Juvia había intentado olvidarlo, pero se dio cuenta que él estaba demasiado arraigado a su corazón, por eso había regresado, no buscándolo, solo quería recordar, no pensaba volver a verlo, no quería volver a verlo pero todo era por casualidad.

Él recorrió el cuerpo de ella con devoción, con ternura y arrepentimiento, ella se dejo acariciar entregándose de nuevo, amándolo como siempre lo había amado desde que lo conoció. Él se adentró en ella con pasión, arrancando de la garganta de ella su nombre, se dio cuenta que lo amaba y la amaba, que eran el mundo del otro, que no se olvidaban, pero ella no podía perdonar su traición, él no se sentía con el derecho de pedirle perdón, pero en su descarada pasión le susurró contra los labios que le perdonara, que volviera a su lado y la besó.

Ella en ese mismo arranque de pasión se aferró a su cuerpo, araño su espalda y su corazón se rompió cuando ella recordó en los ojos de él su culpa, su error y apretando las manos contra los brazos de él, sintiendo el cielo del placer y el amor debajo de él, acaricio el infierno del dolor de la traición, aún no podía perdonarlo.

Ambos desnudos, en la cama, ella le daba la espalda, él miraba el techo, no dijeron nada, el silencio los atrapó hasta que ella se levantó de la cama, arrastrando con ella las sabanas blancas, tapando su desnudez, su cabello azul, caía en hermosos caireles por su espalda, él giró sus ojos grises a ella.

Caminó a la ventana, afuera seguía lloviendo, menos intenso que antes, y acarició el cristal frío, él se sentó en la cama, la observaba.

-Amor… -susurró ella- Si… -se detuvo pero apretando la tela de la sabana contra su pecho- Si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar, vuélveme a invitar un café, yo te volveré a invitar a mi habitación… -Gray abrió los ojos sorprendido, ella no se giró, no se atrevía.

Ella sentía un remolino de emociones en sus adentros, entre amor, odio, rechazo, necesidad, comprensión, rencor, cariño… todo eso por la misma persona, por aquel hombre que estaba en su cama en estos momentos observándola atentamente, no era una respuesta que él esperara y ella lo sabía, pero no podía ofrecer más.

-Juvia… -se levantó e intento acercarse a ella, la peliazul se giró, los ojos de Juvia detuvieron el avance de él.

-Ya vez… la vida es así, tu cometiste un error, yo quiero cometer el mío… -él se quedó callado, quería abrazarla pero se contuvo, apretando los labios, se volvió a sentar en la cama.

-Eso quiere decir que no te volveré a ver… -ella caminó y le extendió un trozo de papel, él la miró con asombro.

-Provoca esas casualidades, Gray-sama… -ella se alejó de él adentrándose al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de su espalda.

Él miró el número y anotó el suyo en otro trozo, se levantó de la cama, se dio la media vuelta, tomó su ropa, se vistió y el silencio se fue.

Ella sonrió detrás de la puerta del baño, odiaba sentirse usada, odiaba usar a la gente, pero… era la única forma de estar con él, de amarlo una vez más.

Ella se instaló de nuevo en la ciudad de manera permanente, había logrado regresar a su trabajo después de dos años de ausencia en el extranjero, aprovechando la oferta que le habían dado, ahora su vida volvía a ser la misma, la única cosa que cambiaba, era que ciertas veces, en su teléfono, con el nombre titulo de "casualidad", recibía un mensaje, una cita, en una calle, provocando la casualidad.

Ella caminaba siempre, a la hora requerida, se quedaba parada mirando el paisaje y de casualidad, volvían a encontrarse, se sonreían y caminaban al mismo café, pedían las mismas bebidas, el mismo pastel, el la llevaba a su casa, ella lo invitaba a pasar y no salía de ahí hasta la mañana siguiente.

Esa noche era especial, ella no había asistido a su casual encuentro, sin embargo, le regresó el mensaje.

"_Amor, te espero en casa… "_

Con sus ojos azules fijos en la ventana, los caminos de las gotas del agua que dejaba la lluvia, esperaba pacientemente hasta que percibió ese aroma tan familiar, unos brazos rodeando su cintura, el calor de un cuerpo detrás de ella.

-Pensé que habías destruido las llaves de esta casa… -susurró esa voz tan varonil, ella sonrió.

-He decidido… el volver a casa una vez más… -

**Bueno, mi primer AU.**

**Jajajaja bueno, esta historia es rara pero me gustó xD, tengo una idea de una precuela para que sepan que carajos pasó para que Juvia se fuese de la ciudad así, y seguro odiarán a Gray por eso y si, fue con Lucy xD.**

**En fin, para no oxidarme, les dejo este hermoso oneshot que la verdad disfruté escribiendo, si bien es más corto de lo que acostumbro, creo que me quedó bonito xD**


End file.
